1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted type microwave oven, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted type microwave oven, which is adapted to prevent a deformation and a drooping of an outer cabinet thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microwave oven is a cooking appliance which is intended to cook foods by intermolecular frictional heating of the foods, which is generated by repeatedly agitating water molecules of the foods with high-frequency electromagnetic energy. Among such microwave ovens, a microwave oven, which is fixedly installed over a cooking device, such as a gas oven range, to serve as a hood to exhaust contaminated air to an outside, is usually referred as a wall-mounted type microwave oven.
A conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven is generally installed over the gas oven range in a kitchen, and performs an operation of exhausting, for example, exhaust gas and fumes generated from the gas oven range disposed therebelow, to the outside, as well as a cooking operation as in a conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven.
The wall-mounted type microwave oven includes an outer cabinet defining an outer appearance of the wall-mounted type microwave oven, and an inner cabinet disposed in the outer cabinet with a predetermined spacing therebetween, so as to enable the predetermined spacing to serve as a duct to guide contaminated air. The inner cabinet is provided therein with a cooking chamber to cook foods therein, and an electric component compartment to receive various electric components, the cooking chamber and electric component compartment being isolated from each other.
The wall-mounted type microwave oven includes an upper panel having an upper surface of the outer cabinet, which is securely attached to a lower surface of an installation base, such as a ceiling of the kitchen or a kitchen cabinet, by fasteners such as bolts and nuts and is thereby suspended. In an operation of installing the wall-mounted type microwave oven to the installation base, the nuts are first held by additional nut holders attached to a lower surface of the upper panel, and the bolts are passed through the installation base and the outer cabinet and engaged with the nuts.
However, since the outer cabinet of the conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven is comprised of thin plate material, the upper panel of the outer cabinet may be deformed or may droop by a weight of the wall-mounted type microwave oven over time.
Furthermore, since the additional nut holders are needed to hold nuts on the upper panel, production cost is increased.